


Things Change

by OwlsofGallifrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlsofGallifrey/pseuds/OwlsofGallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looking back, Sam knew he was fucked the first time he met the idiot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfiction. Like, ever, so bear with me. It's just a short little Sabriel piece, just me testing the waters. Thanks for reading!

Looking back, Sam knew he was fucked the first time he met the idiot.  
Sure, he had tried to kill Sam multiple times, - or at least worked very hard at it - and it seemed like Sam could never get a serious word from the guy. But Gabe had also saved their lives more than once, and in the end he had sacrificed his own life to save them. Or, at least, he had pretended to. But it had been a pretty good faked death, and Gabe’s intentions had been pure.  
And there were other things too. The way Gabe’s eyes seemed to melt into infinite pools of pure, rippling bronze whenever he looked at Sam. The way his hair felt when Sam ran his fingers through it, soft and smooth, with a faint, warm scent of wood and shampoo. The way his mouth curled up mischievously whenever Sam said something suggestive – God, the things Sam wanted to do to that mouth...  
Anyways.  
When Sam first met Gabe, he would have loved nothing more than to stab the guy through the heart and be done with it. He had been a nuisance, a thorn in Sam’s side who always seemed to show up right when Sam really didn’t need him around. But now, with Gabe curled up bare-chested next to him, an idle hand on Sam’s chest and another entwined with Sam’s hand, he wanted nothing more than to suspend time forever, to remain as close to the archangel as he possibly could.

-

It didn’t take much to get Gabriel’s attention.  
Honestly, if you had an attractive face and a similarly attractive body, you definitely had Gabriel’s attention.  
It was easy to get Gabriel’s attention, but retaining it for any extended period of time was a whole different matter.  
Having lived on the same planet for millennia, Gabriel thought he had seen it all. He thought he had unlocked the secrets of the world, and those secrets involved bad food and good sex. He thought he had learned all the tricks, figured out all the secrets, guessed all the riddles. There was nothing that could surprise him at this point.  
So of course Sam Winchester had, at first, severely pissed Gabriel off.  
It wasn't even that Sam was special or anything. Once you got past the whole been-to-hell, vessel-of-Lucifer stuff, Sam was actually very ordinary. Just a guy who liked salads and reading. Gabriel shouldn't have needed to pay him any more mind than usual.  
And yet, here was something different. Here was a man who knew more pain than most of the rest of the world, and who knew the deepest and darkest parts of God’s creations, and yet still fought to preserve them. Gabriel had at first scoffed at Sam’s morals, but now knew it was because of the darkness in Sam’s own heart that made him so desperate to protect others, to keep them from his own fate. So, Gabriel supposed he was special then. Just not in the way most people were considered special.  
When they made eye contact, Gabriel felt his stomach leap into his throat. When their hands brushed, Gabriel wanted to replay the moment over and over again, on a loop – a feat of which he was perfectly capable of doing, but out of respect for Sam had resisted. When they kissed, Gabriel felt as if he had to pour the entirety of his Grace into Sam through his mouth, trying to both savor the moment and make it all happen at once. Gabriel was constantly mesmerized by Sam, and he could have been just as content to just sit and watch Sam read a goddamn newspaper for five hours as he would have been to slam him against a wall and reduce him to a blabbering mess.  
It didn't take much to get Gabriel’s attention, but Sam Winchester had long since locked that attention away where it could never be found by anyone else ever again.  
Great.  
But of course at this point Gabriel no longer minded. Sam had ruined Gabriel for any other being, human or otherwise, and Gabriel was okay with that. He would never grow tired of the way Sam's entire face lit up like a warm candle whenever he saw him, never be bored of Sam's obsession with Gabriel's hair, or his wings, or his anything. And that was totally fine.


End file.
